


Week-ly Pleasures

by unicornfruit (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/unicornfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just something about the studio, and Orlando can’t help but come back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hugo POV**

At last, they’ve left. Of course, I’ll catch up with them later but right now I just need to _relax_. I don’t know why, but being in the studio all day every day can make a person more sexually frustrated than you would think. I’m pretty sure Felix knows that this has become ritual, since he’ll often take the others out to the pub down the road and leave me on my own for a while to catch up with them later. Except I’m not alone at all. You see, the studio is split into different rooms. I like to _relax_ in the lounge, whereas my little friend likes to watch from the adjacent vocal recording room. 

I never pictured Land as being the type to get off on the whole voyeurism kink but, since he’s been here like this every time I have, apparently he does. To be honest, I find it quite a turn on that someone is watching me, so I guess it works both ways. He thinks by standing there with the lights off that I can’t see him. To be fair, he is right, I can’t _see_ him but I _know_ he is there. He gave himself away the first time when he, shall we say, _enjoyed himself_ a bit too loudly. When he was finished I waited until I knew he was in the kitchen before wandering in myself. I asked him why he hadn’t gone with the others and if he was going to join me to meet them. He gave some excuse about finishing a song idea he had blah blah blah, trying to act all nonchalant. He thinks I didn’t know, but his flushed cheeks and unsteady breathing gave it away. We went to the pub anyway and I didn’t say anything about it, neither did he. 

**Orlando POV**

I don’t know how Hugo can be so horny, like, all of the time. Sometimes I just can’t stand being around him yet at the same time I feel like I want to rip his clothes off. What’s _that_ about? Maybe we’re all spending too much time together.

I don’t even know why it started. It was accidental, really. It was one evening in the studio, the others had left for the pub and I’d told Fe I would catch up with them after I’d finished an idea I had been working on. As far as I knew, I was alone so I made my way to the back door of the vocal room. Before turning the light on I caught a glimpse into the lounge. It’s only a small gap in the window, since most of it is covered with amps and shit like that. It’s actually really annoying and I want to tidy it but no one else seems bothered. Anyway, Hugo was in the lounge sitting back on the couch. He had his eyes closed and I thought at first that he was sleeping, but then I noticed his hand. He was slowly rubbing the inside of his thigh before moving to his crotch. Fuck, what was going on? Of course, that question was rhetorical, I knew _exactly_ what he was doing, or about to do. I froze. I couldn’t exactly leave, else he’d know I was there. He obviously thought, like I did, that he was alone. But he wasn’t alone at all. I had no choice but to stay in the room. 

I know I could have just _not_ watched, but for some reason I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him. I don’t know how long it went on for but it was mesmerising and before I knew it I was palming at my own dick in rhythm with him. I saw it all. I saw him unzip his stupidly skin-tight jeans. I saw his hands moving up and down, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling faster and faster. My own hand was moving in sync, my eyes fixed on him, and I couldn’t help myself from moaning out loud as I came, trying to be as quiet as I could. I continued to masturbate through the aftershocks and watch him reach his climax, silently arching his body upwards as he came into his hand. I quickly cleaned myself up, watching as Hugo lay still on the couch smiling to himself, his breathing gradually slowing, his eyes still closed. I panicked suddenly and wondered whether he had heard me. Ashamed, and a little confused about what had just happened, I quickly, and as quietly as possible, snuck my way to the kitchen and made myself a drink, trying to remain calm. Hugo strolled in shortly afterwards and asked why I was still here. I told him I was finishing an idea from earlier. I think he believed me. He just laughed and we left soon after to meet up with the others. Thank god he didn’t notice I was there before, or if he did, he did a good job of hiding it. 

**Hugo POV**

One of the best things about this whole situation is hearing his excuses as to why he’s still in the studio when everyone else has left, well, everyone except me of course. ‘Oh, well, I was finishing something’ or ‘I was just getting something to eat’ or ‘Oh I fell asleep’. Whatever. I just go along with it and humour him. I notice him looking at me when we’re in the studio now. He looks at me differently, almost as if he wants to ask me a question but can’t quite bring himself to do so. Obviously it’s difficult with the others around, fair enough, but every now and then I’ll ask him if everything is ok and he just looks at me all confused. His eyes widen slightly with panic before he composes himself, just to shrug it off and say “yeah, course” or something. Bless him, this whole experience is probably new territory for him. If he knew the things me and Felix had done, he’d probably have heart failure. But that’s another story.

**Orlando POV**

I don’t know why I kept going back. I guess to start with I wondered if Hugo did this all the time or if it was a one-off. Turns out he’s a horny little fucker and it is indeed a weekly ritual, of sorts. But why the studio? What is it about this place that makes him feel the need to…Anyway, this was the last time, I told myself. I kinda feel weird for coming back. After today, no more of this. Whatever _this_ is.

**Hugo POV**

This time I really played it up, because I know how much it fucking _gets_ him. Surely he’s got to break sometime soon? I started rubbing my hand over my crotch, slowly at first, before grabbing greedily at the material. Biting my lip as I arched my back, running a hand through my hair. He loves that shit. I continued to palm at my jeans, my breathing getting faster, before I heard a little moan from behind the glass. _Success_. I stopped what I was doing, while trying my hardest not to laugh. 

"Look, if you’re gonna watch, you may as well watch from in here" I said out loud, staring directly at the window. 

It took a few minutes, but I watched as he came out sheepishly from behind the door. He didn’t say anything but his eyes were fixed on me and, more accurately, my crotch. I slowly unzipped my jeans and reached in to pull out my, now hard, dick. I noticed him visibly swallow hard as I did. We didn’t break eye contact at all as I continued to lazily masturbate in front of him. 

"Well…?" 

**Orlando POV**

I was actually on the verge of leaving, I was having trouble understanding the way I was feeling but decided that this whole situation was probably a bit wrong. Wasn’t it? Except I didn’t leave. I couldn’t. One look into the lounge and he was there, doing what he does best, and this time he seemed a lot more … _into it_. I watched him grabbing at his crotch, arching his back. Dear god, what the fuck is this? I couldn’t repress my feelings any longer and didn’t even try to stifle the moan that escaped my mouth. But then he stopped. _Shit_. He heard me. Fuck. How on earth am I going to explain this? 

"Look, if you’re gonna watch, you may as well watch from in here" he shouted, looking directly at the window. Directly at me, or so it felt.

I thought about leaving, running away, pretending that nothing was going on. Something like this would surely cause a split within the band. What would Felix say if he found out? And the others? But then I thought differently. I got that fuzzy feeling in my stomach, my temperature was rising. I thought about going in there. I thought about going in there and facing him. And I realised that, in that moment, it was exactly what I wanted.

I walked out from behind the door, my eyes immediately drawn to his bulging crotch. I watched as he pulled out his dick and began stroking it, all the while with that seductive look in his eyes. _How does he do that?_ I felt the heat rising in my own crotch and swallowed hard.

"Well..?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Here goes nothing, I thought. Kneeling down between his open legs I gripped the base of his cock and squeezed gently. I opened my mouth and leant forward, glancing upwards almost as if I was asking for permission to continue. Hugo was looking down at me with his lazy smile for what seemed like forever, before giving me a cheeky wink. And with that, I enclosed his erection with my mouth, causing him to let out a low moan and drop his head backwards.

He was definitely a lot bigger than I imagined. I mean, not that I’d _imagined_ but, you know. I tried to take it slow, trying not to let on that I’d actually done this kind of thing before. Little moans were beginning to escape his mouth and I couldn’t restrain myself much longer. I began to suck harder and faster, taking his entire length in my mouth. I assumed he was enjoying it since every so often his hips would buck forwards, it made me gag but I carried on regardless. I didn’t want him thinking I couldn’t do this. 

What really did it was when he called out my name. The desperation in his voice drove me wild. I released his cock from my mouth and looked up at him, our gazes lingering for a short while. He was panting heavily, his eyes were wide, his face flushed and shimmering with sweat. He slowly nodded his head, which I took as a sign that he wanted me to continue. So I did. I moved my hands upwards, pulling him closer. It didn’t take much longer though and before I knew it, his hot cum was spilling into my mouth. I sucked one last length before swallowing it down, every last bit. I bet he thought I wouldn’t.

**Hugo POV**

It was pretty strange, to be fair. Looking down to see Orlando’s head bobbing up and down, sucking hungrily on my dick like there was no tomorrow. Turns out I was wrong about him, this wasn’t the first time he’d done this, that’s for sure. _Wow_. What’s that phrase, it’s always the quiet ones? Still waters run deep? Whatever, he was definitely very, _very_ good at this and I couldn’t help but buck my hips every now and then. I felt bad because I could feel him gag a few times but he still didn’t stop.  

I won’t deny it, he was so much better than I imagined. I mean, not that I _imagined_ but y’know. I couldn’t help the moans that were escaping my mouth, which was good because they only seemed to make him more eager. He was moving much faster now, humming along with pleasure. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. I wanted to push him further, make him really show what he’s capable of. I moaned his name, raising my hips slowly. He responded by grasping at the thighs, sucking one hard long length before releasing his mouth. He continued to pump my cock with his hand, looking up at me with hunger and lust in his eyes. I was so close now and I just wanted him to finish the job. My head was spinning and it took all my strength just to nod slowly, a sign for him to continue. He lowered his head again, taking me whole in his mouth, his hand massaging my thighs before drifting up to my hips, puling them forward. That was it, that was the moment. I moaned his name loudly as I came hard into his mouth. He continued to suck hard and slow before releasing his mouth and swallowing. I was actually surprised, I thought he’d be too much of a princess to swallow. 

It took me a while to regain my composure, still reeling from what had just happened. I think he was expecting me to finish him off, but I’d already decided that wasn’t the way this was going to work. I looked down at him, wiping his mouth with his hand, his other hand lazily pumping at his own cock.

"See you in a bit, then" I said as I zipped up my jeans and left to meet the others at the pub, grabbing my jacket on the way, not giving him the chance to speak.

I glanced back just before leaving the room, he was sat on the floor panting heavily, looking frustrated that he wasn’t finished. Whatever, just because he’s older than me doesn’t mean he has to be in charge. I walked out to meet the others, leaving him alone with his boner. Hey, it wasn’t my fault he’d neglected his own needs, was it? He’ll be back next week, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter. I think there will be one more, possibly two but i am not sure. I hope you enjoy this one, please let me know what you think *_*

**Orlando POV**

I couldn’t believe he just fucking left like that, the total slut. I had no choice but to finish myself off anyway and met up with the others as planned. I was worried that he would act differently with me after what had happened but, as it turns out, he was completely normal. Acted like nothing happened at all. How can he do that? I was trying so hard to be normal too but I don’t think it worked. Felix kept looking at me weirdly. I think. Or was I just imagining it? Every now and then I could feel Hugo’s gaze on me. I felt nervous being around him and I couldn’t understand it. Why did I feel like this? It was just a quick blow job, it didn’t mean anything. 

**Hugo POV**

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that the next encounter happened. I thought the previous time had put him off, but apparently not. We had been holed up in the studio for what seemed like an eternity and hadn’t had a pub night for a while. So, naturally, when Felix suggested it, everyone was keen to go. Everyone except Orlando. He was ‘staying behind to finish some work’. 

"I’ll catch you later" he said, "I’ll only be an hour or so", our gazes lingering a little longer before I finally left with the others.

On the way to the pub I couldn’t decide if he was doing this on purpose. Did he want me to go back there? Or was he genuinely finishing some work? Part of me thought that, even if he did want me to go back, it would be wrong of me to string him along if he wanted something more. It was hard enough hiding my relationship with Fe and I’m not sure I could cope with two secrets like that. I’m not ashamed of my relationship with Fe, at all. We’ve grown up with it and it’s special. It’s something that not many people would understand, or even try to understand, so it’s easier for both of us if we keep it secret.

By this time I had already lagged quite far behind the others, dawdling along lost in my thoughts.

"Come on, Hu!" Felix shouted "Are you ok?"

"Uhh, I’ll catch you up in a bit. I’ve got to go back, forgot my cigarettes!" I shouted back as I started to turn around towards the studio.

"What are you talking about? You can share mine, silly!"

"Nah, it’s ok, they’re not the same" I replied, trying not to sound ridiculous. Luckily Fe just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, he knows I can be quite particular about my own things.

"Alright then, diva! See you later"

I had to go back because that one part of me just couldn’t resist the temptation, I was intrigued by the little fucker. If this was his plan then he had definitely succeeded. 

**Orlando POV**

I sat waiting on the couch and it wasn’t long, maybe ten minutes, before I heard the door unlock. Success. I wasn’t sure he’d actually come back but I was hoping that he would. He finally walked through the door, breathing heavier as if he had been in a hurry. At first there was a flash of worry, almost nervousness, across his face before he smiled and slumped down next to me.

"Alright, you win" he said.

"I don’t know what you mean" I replied. Of course I did.

"Oh come on" he said as his hand grazed up my thigh before resting at the top, squeezing gently. "It’s okay".

He leaned in, pressing our bodies together as his lips touched mine. I sighed into the kiss as his hand was now palming at my cock. He was certainly very skilled with his hands, that’s for sure. I moved over and pushed him down into the couch as I straddled his lap, his hips moving forwards so that our crotches moved against each other. He moaned out loud as I sucked on his neck, his hands around my hips pulling them closer to his in rhythmic movements. I could feel how hard he was underneath me and after several minutes I stood up.

"Come with me" I said as I reached out for his hand and led him towards the bathroom. I often wonder why the fuck there is a shower in the studio building, but now I am so grateful that there is.

"Ooh, kinky" Hugo laughed once he realised where we were going. 

I shut the door behind us and pushed him against it, my hands grasping at his skin-tight jeans. With a little help I managed to remove them, but not before he’d taken off his shirt as well as helping me out of my own. He was definitely keen, if not a little bit excited, at the prospect of shower sex. Before I knew it, between kisses and touches, he was naked and making his way into the shower, sighing as he turned on the hot water.

"Hold on, I’ve just got to get something" I said.

"What? Oh right, yeah, I don’t think we need it though…." he trailed off as he stepped fully under the water, letting it run over his silky brown hair.

I didn’t even go anywhere, I just stood outside the door listening to him in the shower. His little hums and moans. 

"Ohhh my god, this feels so good you have to get in here" he moaned as he heard me come back in the room.

The sight of Hugo standing under the hot running water made me so horny and it was hard to restrain myself. He was already so hard and I watched as his hand moved lazily over his cock. As much as I wanted to join him, I also wanted payback.

"Nah, it’s ok. I’ll see you later!" I said as I picked up my shirt from the floor and left the bathroom with a smile.

**Hugo POV**

Well I guess I deserved that, the little fucker leaving like that. I should have known, really. I knew he wouldn’t have left right away though so I decided to call in a favour. If he wants to play dirty, he can have dirty. I left the shower and immediately found my phone. Standing naked in the bathroom I dialled the number, it only took a few rings.

"Hi. Yeah I’m ok, I’m at the studio. I need your help."

**Felix POV**

I was glad when I felt my phone ring in my pocket. The pub was pretty empty and I was starting to get bored. Plus I think the others had gotten tired of waiting for Hugo and Orlando to arrive. They didn’t seem to mind when I said that I had to go, and we all left to go to our respective homes. Except me. It wasn’t the first time that I’d gotten one of these phone calls and I knew exactly what he wanted.

**Orlando POV**

I didn’t want to leave him like that. I really didn’t, but I wanted to pay him back for the way he’d left me before. I decided not to leave right away anyway, I thought it would be best to try and calm down before meeting everyone else at the pub. I’d only been sat in the kitchen for a few minutes before I heard Hugo talking. I assumed he was on the phone to someone but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. I remained in the kitchen and didn’t think anything else of it until Felix walked through the door.

"Where’s Hugo?" he asked, already walking past me through to the studio.

"Uh, through there…but he’s in the shower, so you mi—" I tried to reply but he’d already gone. I started to worry that Hugo was going to tell Felix what had happened. Why would he do this?

I wanted to hear what they were saying so I waited until I heard the door shut and walked quietly to the lounge, which is closer to the bathroom, to sit on the couch. Unfortunately Hugo had left the water running so I couldn’t really hear anything except muffled conversation. But the conversation was then silent, only to be replaced by soft moans. No. Surely not?

**Hugo POV**

"At last" I sighed as Felix came into the bathroom, closing the door behind. I leaned in towards him but he stopped me.

"What’s going on?" he asked. 

I didn’t explain what had happened before between me and Orlando, I just reiterated that I needed his help, whilst subtly and suggestively glancing downward towards my crotch. He just stared at me until eventually, after I’d given my best ‘fuck me’ eyes, he gave in. I pushed him against the door, our lips finally touching. It had been a long time since we last did this and I sensed from his moaning that he was relieved.

**Felix POV**

I’m not going to lie, I couldn’t wait to get to him. I tried to play it cool as I strode past Orlando in the kitchen. I don’t think he followed me anyway and I continued my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I was confronted by Hugo standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, save for a pair of pants that were soaked through, still wet from the shower. He leaned in towards me but I stopped him.

"What’s going on?" I asked. 

He wasn’t giving anything away and simply told me again that he needed my help, glancing suggestively at his bulging crotch. I already knew what he wanted. And I wanted it too. Our relationship is special and not something that everyone would be understanding of because they’d consider it to be wrong. To us it is completely normal. We’ve grown up with it. What could be wrong about loving another person unconditionally?

He stared me down, because he knows it works oh so well, and I couldn’t help but give in. It had been a long time, too long, since our last real moment together. We’re in the studio so much at the moment it’s difficult to find time alone. I was so glad to be here with him now, but a sudden moment of realisation hit me and I pulled away.

"Orlando…is still here" I panted between breaths.

"Oh he is, is he?" Hugo replied with a smirk. "Come on then" He took my hand and opened the door.

**Orlando POV**

It wasn’t long before the door opened and the two of them stumbled out from behind it, their lips locked together. I was glad to see that Hugo had the decency to at least put a pair of pants on, although there wasn’t much point because he was still wet from the shower and they were soaked through. They seemed oblivious to the fact that I was even there and continued to kiss as Hugo manoeuvred them onto the couch, straddling himself on top of Felix’s lap. I stood there, frozen at the sight of the pair of them dry humping each other, feeling a lot more turned on than I probably should have been. Felix had already removed his jacket and Hugo started to help him out of his denim shirt. I watched as Hugo pushed Felix down so that they were laying flat on the couch. It was too much. I had to leave. I paused and turned back just before I left the room, Hugo’s gaze catching my eye. He just winked before continuing to kiss a trail down Felix’s chest. I walked outside and immediately lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. I should have known that he’d done this on purpose.


End file.
